The Woman Who Captured a General's Heart
by xXDeathDaisyXx
Summary: I will write a summary once I can think of one. And sorry for a short chapter because this is my first fanfiction... . The pairing is OCxGeneral Iroh in this story.


**This is my first ever fanfiction, and the first one to be up on this site. I hope you like the story, and please rate and review. I strongly encourage constructive criticism, but please no hate comments.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely NOTHING of the Avatar: the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra universe and the character(s) within this story. I do however own my original character, Kazumi and her mentioned brother, Ren.**

—

Two days had passed since the end of the Equalists, and the United Forces stayed until all was relatively peaceful, and all the benders had their bending returned to them. Republic City was having a gala in the park, in honour of Avatar Korra, her friends and the United Forces. One of those attending was a non-bender by the name of Kazumi.

As the gala was starting, the non-bender walked into the park wearing a red, ankle length cheongsam, black high heels with criss-cross straps, a sheer red shawl draped over her shoulders. Her long, dark brown hair was held up with decorative chopsticks that her paternal grandmother passed down to her, and she wore makeup in some of the colours of the Fire Nation. As the non-bender looked around at the people attending the gala, she was searching for her older brother, Ren. People were dancing along to the slow song that was playing, then a hand was placed on her bare shoulder. "May I have this dance?" A voice belonging to a man asked her. The non-bender turned around, then smiled a small smile at the man in front of her.  
"It would be my honour," Kazumi responded in her gentle and soothing voice, "General Iroh." The non-bender bowed in respect to the general and smiled a small smile. Iroh smiled back at Kazumi, then took her right and in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

As General Iroh and Kazumi slow danced, people were looking at the two at how wonderful they were. "You are an exquisite dancer, General Iroh," the non-bender told the firebender with a small smile as the two continued to dance.  
"As are you-" the General started.  
"Kazumi," the non-bender told her name to the firebender who had not known her name.  
"A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman," General Iroh told her. Then the song they were dancing to ended, and the General brought Kazumi's right hand to meet his lips again.  
"Thank you, General Iroh, but I must take my leave. Until we meet again, General." and with that Kazumi bowed, then turned around and left the General standing alone.  
"Until we meet again, Kazumi." General Iroh whispered to himself as he watched the woman walk away.

Three days had gone by since General Iroh last saw the woman he danced with at the celebration party, and he could not get her out of his head. He could hardly sleep at night thinking when his next encounter with the woman would be, if there even was a next encounter between the two. The General was out getting some fresh air to get Kazumi out of his head, and looked over the waters. "The waters are beautiful, aren't they, General Iroh?" A gentle and soothing voice asked the man in his uniform.  
"Yes, they are," General Iroh responded to the voice he somehow recognised. Iroh slowly turned his head around and saw the woman he met at the gala, then turned around fully. The woman wore a red button-up shirt with sleeves that went three inches below her elbow when the cuffs are rolled up, black skintight pants, black knee high boots with a two and a half inch heel, and black leather gloves that went right up to bottom of the sleeves of her shirt.  
"It is very nice to see you again, Kazumi," Iroh said to the woman. _Just when I'm trying to forget about her, she shows up unexpectedly._  
"It is very nice to see you as well, General Iroh," the non-bender bowed to the general, then smiled her signature small smile. The woman walked over to the general, heels clacking against the stone underneath their feet, and stopped beside the general.  
"To be honest, I thought I would never see you again before we are to leave Republic City and head to the Fire Nation," Iroh explained to Kazumi as he turned around to look back at the water, leaning against the railing with crossed arms.  
"I see," the non-bender said looking towards the water herself, just standing there with a hand on her opposite elbow. "You are indeed a very busy man, General,"

"That I am, Ms. Kazumi," the firebender responded to what Kazumi had said. The two exchanged a glance at each other, then Kazumi turned around, starting to walk away.  
"I must me going. Sorry, General Iroh," the non-bender told him without looking back.  
"Wait," Iroh said, grasping one of Kazumi's wrists, "before you go, may I treat you to lunch?" Kazumi looked dowwn towards the ground, moving her head to her lower right as she took her wrist back the general's grasp.  
"Some other time General. I have somewhere important to be right now," Kazumi said in her usual tone, no anger or irritation behind her voice. And with that, the non-bender walked away from General Iroh once again. The general just stood there, watching Kazumi leave him again. The general wanted to go after the woman, but he also wanted her to do as she pleased, and if she wanted to leave, he'd let her.

—

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. I even accept constructive criticism! XD**


End file.
